


Bravery: The Face of Man

by keelover



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Ms. Marvel (Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Love, Memories, Repressed Memories, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 01:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelover/pseuds/keelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after not being able to feel anything for her family,  a memory resurfaces that drives Carol to act against her better judgement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravery: The Face of Man

_“First new message. Received today at 4:37am: ‘Jess, I’ve done...something. Please, when you get this message, don’t call me back. Just meet me at my apartment. I’ll be on the roof.’ End of message. If you would like to replay...End voicemail.”_  


 

☀☀☀☀☀

     “Come on, Carol, before everyone and their mother gets here!” Steve shouted, arm drawing the pull cord as the engine of their small boat roared to life.  


     “Steve, it’s five in the morning! It’s still dark outside, and you just know mom and dad are going to be pissed. Dad’s going to blame this all on me, too, you know?”  


     “No he won’t. I’ll take one hundred percent of the blame. Now, get in!”  


     “Fine,” Carol said, hopping in as the boat began to wade through the water. The mixture of both freshwater and saltwater wafted through the air, filling her nose as she smiled. Thirteen years old, Carol relished the freedom her brother offered. The sky a dusty pink and light blue, the sun a promise about to be fulfilled. She cherished moments like these. ** **  
****

Joesph just didn’t understand, he always abided by the strict rules their parent’s set in place, never straying from the path. Steve, on the other hand, Steve was meant to be free, and so was Carol. “Five more minutes until the sun rises,” he said, the boat idle as he wrapped one arm around Carol’s shoulder. “Gorgeous, ain’t it?”

     “I guess, if you don’t mind waking up so early.”

     “You just don’t get it, sis. One day, I’ll fly so high...that I’ll be able to touch the sun without burning.”

     Carol snorted, causing Steve to look at her with a raised brow. “Stevie, you’re an idiot, ever heard of Icarus?”

     “Icarus was crazy, Carol. I’m determined.”

     “Whatever you say, Steve.” Their conversation died down as the sun made its first appearance of the day. The warmth it spread causing Carol’s skin to vibrate with energy, causing her to feel invincible. “If you go, Steve, I want to come with you.”

     “Deal.”

****

 

☀☀☀☀☀

****

     Carol sat up in her bed, hair askew, heart racing as tears streamed down her face. She began to sob harder, hands covering her eyes as she realized what was happening. Memories she thought would never resurface were unleashing themselves in her dreams, her mind forcing itself to remember, opening a door she never thought would open. Steve, her brother, was no longer a character in her mind, but the real thing. Carol felt everything, their childhood together, his death, and what had resulted afterward.

     “Oh, God,” she cried, chest tight and unbearable. “Oh, God. Steve.”

     What Rouge had done to her she thought as both a blessing and a curse. The alarm clock on her nightstand began to beep, but she felt nothing but anguish and anger as she picked it up, and threw it at the wall adjacent from her. Chewie, her cat, startled and frightened, jumped off the bed, hiding underneath it. Carol felt as though she would combust, chest hurting as she struggled to move air, afraid to close her eyes as images flashed across her lids at an incredible rate. She threaded her fingers through her hair, eyes wide as she tried to collect herself, failing to do so.

     The decision to fly to her parent’s home in the middle of the night was an easy one. Carol knew, remembered, that while Steve had a gravesite, was buried with full military honors, his casket had been empty. Steve was cremated, ashes placed in a black urn depicting Greek mythological characters, that of Icarus and the ocean he drowned in. Carol had picked out with her mother her mother and father unable to. True, her father was dead now, having died of lung cancer, but Carol didn’t feel anything but anger about that. Her mother; however, was still living in the same house they had moved to while she was gone.

     The blue paint on the outside was chipped and faded, and somewhere, deep down, Carol felt sorry about that. She broke into the house without a sound, costume allowing her to move with ease through the dining room to the living room as she searched high and low for what she knew to be within the house. The mantle was filled with portraits of her family, portraits she didn’t remember participating in, but not the urn. Carol searched the entire first floor, left with no other choice but to head upstairs. Silently, she entered into what she presumed was the master bedroom, aware that her mother was fast asleep in the rocking chair, family album placed on her lap.

     Carol froze, watching her, trying to feel something, anything, towards her, but couldn’t. She turned towards the large breau her mother had since she was a child, that she remembered, with its multiple drawers and hidden compartment on the side. With much caution, she crept down, sliding the hidden drawer open as she found what she had been searching for, chest tightening again as she held it close to her heart. Saddened, she picked up the small knitted throw from off the floor, placing it over her mother as she slept. Carol hoped that she would forgive her for what she was about to do, leaning down, she placed a kiss to her forehead.

     It was like kissing a stranger.

****

 

☀☀☀☀☀

 

     Carol stood atop the roof of her apartment, urn clasped in her hands as she looked up at the lightening sky, stars beginning to disappear from view. She could hear the door open, a sigh of relief leaving her lips. She didn’t want to do this alone. Jess approached her, dressed warmly in a black aviator jacket, fur tucked up against her chin, highling the green of her worried eyes. Her boots crunched as they hit gravel, hair flowing in the wind behind her.

     “I came as soon as I got your message,” she said, “Are you okay?” Carol raised the urn in her hands up in the air for Jess to see, tears stinging her eyes as she explained, heart heavy. Jess hugged her, holding her as Carol placed her head upon her shoulder, crying. “What do you need me to do?”

     Carol pulled away, somewhat reluctantly, as she stared into Jess’ eyes, pressing their foreheads together as she took a deep breath. “Just please be here when I get back.”

     Jess nodded her head, moving back just enough to press a kiss to Carol’s lips. “Of course.”

****

 

☀☀☀☀☀

****

     Carol peered up into the sky, determined to outrace its dawning light as she took off, eyes closed and mind free as she breached the stratosphere. Weaving her way through space, she gazed upon the star she sought, hugging the urn to her chest as she flew closer. The tears she shed remained at the brim of her eyes, unable to fall. The fact that her brother was reduced to nothing but ash tore at her, but what little was left, she determined, would be set free just like he had dreamt of. The heat ignited her, her powers, her alien gifts shifting and swaying with the current, and she felt just as she had that early Sunday morning at the harbor.

     “I know it’s a little late, Stevie, but I got you here.”

     Carol twisted the lid, opening it, and unleashing Steve’s ashes. She watched as they swirled and fluttered, turning into burning embers as the sun welcomed them with open arms. Carol bowed her head, resisting the urge to reach out and save the remaining pieces as they danced around in circles unbound. Carol gave one last look at the sun as it radiated life and danger, taking in her brother as though he were a gift. She didn’t looked back.

****

 

☀☀☀☀☀

****

    Carol flew as fast as she could, surpassing the sun as she broke through the Earth’s atmosphere, grateful as well as overwhelmed to see Jess standing in the same spot she had left her. The tears that were unable to flow before were unleashed, falling as Jess held her, kissing the her cheek as Carol rested her head upon Jess’ shoulder, fingers clutching at her back. When she stopped crying, she raised her head, cupping Jess’ face in her gloved hand as she kissed her. “Thank you,” she said as they parted.

    Jess said nothing as the two looked toward the sky, watching as the sun poured over the city, bringing it to life. Carol felt a sense of pride wash through her, proud to have served her brothers memory, proud to have known him. She accepted that she remembered, and she accepted that she did not remember all. A fragmented sense of self is what she had, what she knew, but time would give her what she needed, and Jess would help her along the way. A pang of fear hit her then, brief as though it were, at the thought of forgetting the woman in her arms.

     She could never.

    Carol looked towards Jess, her nose red from the cold, eyes sympathetic. “Did I ever tell you?” she asked.

     “Tell me what?”

     “That my brother’s a star.”

     “The brightest there is, Carol.”       

 

  
  
  


 

 


End file.
